Suicide Attempt of Nu-Wilheim Mason
The Suicide Attempt to Nu-Wilheim Mason was a major event in the history of House Mason and Sarha Mason and while it did not lead to Wilheims death it would lead to Sarha being let into the inner secrets of House Mason. Background Prelude As his relationship with his sister Sarha drifted away with her increasing popularity and the business of his brother Thomas it was Wilheim that begin to see his life as going to amount to nothing and in this feeling Wilheim begin to seriously contemplate the idea of ending his life. He spent a long period thinking about this and throughout this he would draw elaborate designs of the different ways he might go about ending his life. It was one of these drawings that his sister Sarah Mason would discover one day and it was through this discovery that his life would change for the positive for what may have been the first time. When Sarah discovered the plans she immediately confronted her brother who up until that point she had believed was happy with his life, and during this confrontation he consistently lied to her about the purpose of the drawings but she was not convinced. The Attempt Realizing that she might tell on him he left their conversation and decided that he would just hang himself and ignore all the elaborate plans he had made for himself. He grabbed the rope and a chair and left his room for the valley of the town. If anyone had noticed him taking these items they made no mention of it, and they certainty did not attempt to stop him or find out what he was doing. As he attached the rope to the tree he thought one last time of the world and in that moment was completely lost in his sadness. Closing his eyes he attached the rope to his neck and then proceeded to push the chair away from himself. It was Sarha that had been on the walls of Ethring with her friends when Wilheim had fled the city for his suicide and seeing a young man fleeing the city she and her friends followed him and since he was wearing a cloak they didn't know who he was. Sarha and her friends would arrive as he was tying the rope and then as he jumped it was Sarha that would shoot an arrow through the rope releasing him from dangling from the rope. As he dangled their panic struck him and he wanted to live but it was too late, and he was passing out from the loss of oxygen. As he made his last gasps of air he felt a pressure release and himself fall to the ground. He lay their gasping for air for what appeared to him to be a long time but only in actuality was enough time for his sister to throw the bow that she had used to shoot the rope he was hanging from to the ground and run towards him. When she reached him she helped him to regain his breathe and once he had somewhat regained himself he cried himself into her shoulder and she just sat there and let him release all his sadness in that moment. After some time of this he calmed down and looked at his older sister who up to this point had only a slight relationship with and saw his savior. The two talked and Sarah realized how little time she had spent with her younger brother, and realized that she had a lot of making up to do if she wanted to have her brother living a full life and not dying young. When they finally returned to the town it was far into the night and she took the blame for them being late and did not tell anyone what had happened. Aftermath Following her brother falling asleep she leaves her room for the kitchen where she finds her mother, father, and uncle sitting and eating breakfest, but she finds herself unable to sit down and instead breaks down crying as the seriousness of what she has been dealing with finally overwhelms her. Her mother and father conosole her and eventually she reveals what happened last night and telling them why he did it (due to feeling left out of the family) her mother and father look to her uncle and the three have a sort of silent agreement and then her mother kisses her on the forehead before leaving the room with her father leaving her with just her uncle. Her uncle consoles her but tells her to be strong and follow him, and taking him by the hand he leads her down a hallway where they reach a dead end, and it is here where they wait for several minutes before her mother and father also arrive with Wilheim in tow. Her uncle moves a painting aside revealing a key lock which he puts a key into which then opens the wall, and without a word the group goes through the opening which leads to a large staircase going downward. After travelling deep by use of the stairs they reach a large room where she sees her brother Thomas sitting at a table reading scrolls and he jumps up at their arrival clearly shocked to see Wilheim and her. Her father tells her a story about his father and her grandfather fighting a border war with umbar and while Sarha knows about this conflict from her history lessons her father reveals the truth of how the conflict ended when he tells her about the treaty known as the Mason-Umbar deal. Revealing that House Mason is secretly working with Umbar it is Sarha that attempts to storm out unwilling to accept this as being true but she is stopped by her brother who argues why what they are doing is a noble thing and tells her all the good that comes from this arrangement. Category:Historical Events Category:History of Gondor